Aten
Aten is a powerful Elder and the former King of Danu Talis. He is the son of Bastet and Amenhotep, brother of Anubis and father of Tutankhamun. He is also the master of Niccolò Machiavelli and a Dark Elder. It is revealed he once chose the human race over Elders and helped to sink Danu Talis. Abilities Aten is said to be an immensely powerful Elder, perhaps only surpassed in strength amongst the Dark Elders by Osiris and Isis (who turn out to be Earthlords in the end). Using his title as Ruler of Danu Talis, Aten had access to a trove of knowledge that gave him great power; he is said to have delved in experiments that would horrify even his brother, Anubis, who created the Anpu through mutation. When Anubis and his Anpu came to arrest him, Aten could "have reduced them all to dust" but chose not to. In addition, he seems to be a highly skilled warrior, since he and his brother wiped out the supposed last of the Earthlords. However, he possesses a high degree of intolerance to iron, as most of the Elders do. * The Necromancer It is in this book that Aten is revealed as Machiavelli's Elder master. He is best friends with Billy the Kid's Elder master, Quetzalcoatl. When the Elders fled the sinking Danu Talis ten thousand years ago, he turned back to help the nearly-drowned Feathered Serpent. Though he is a Dark Elder, he still views the humani as necessary, hinting at some former aspect of himself who aided the humans on Danu Talis. The Warlock He was also seen in The Warlock as being the Ruler of Danu Talis and the son of Bastet, and also the brother of Anubis. He was also mentioned as being the grandson of the Great Elder Thoth, who raised Danu Talis out of the seabed. He is the son of Amenhotep. He was persuaded by Marethyu to become a Warlock and help destroy Danu Talis after Marethyu brought 6 people from Present-Day Earth to Danu Talis. At the end of The Warlock, Aten allows himself to be captured by his brother, Anubis, and his Anpu. The Enchantress He plays an important role in the final book of the series, The Enchantress. He is revealed to be an ally of humanity who believes that the humani should rightfully succeed to the Elders. He is overthrown by Bastet and Anubis and placed in prison under the supervision of Dagon. During a revolt by the humani, he is taken by the fellow Elder Ard-Griemme, the father of Scathach to the top of the prison, where he is told he must speak with the humani and tell them to stop their assault on the prison. Instead, he tells them they must fight for their right to succeed, at which point Ard-Griemme orders the archers to fire on the crowd below. Thanks to the combined powers of Virginia Dare and John Dee, the attack is stopped, but Ard-Griemme shoves Aten off the top of the prison to fall to his death. He is rescued by Scathach. Later, after the fall of Danu Talis, he along with the other survivors of the fall leave Danu Talis to help establish humanity in the Earth Shadowrealm. He is said to have worked closely with Virginia Dare, in particular. Category:Great Elders Category:Dark Elders